The Wandering Elf
by thelordofthepancakes
Summary: Alassea is an Elf who once lived in Mirkwood. When Her parents die, the whole city believes that she is cursed. After dealing with hatred by her own kin for centuries, she decides to leave Mirkwood and become a wanderer, whom people begin to call 'The Wandering Elf'. (LegolasxOC later on) (this is my first story so I'm sorry if there's any mistakes! Story better than summary) :)


No body's POV '_thoughts_' "speech"

Alassea sighed. There were hardly any animals around for her to hunt and kill for supper. She sat back on the tree branch and began messing with her white-blonde waist length hair, trying to use a shard of glass as a mirror. Listening to the wind and birds chirping as she tied up her hair, Alassea began to wonder why a pack of Orcs had ran through the forest earlier that day, two carrying two small beings on their backs. It was none of her concern of course, yet she still managed to kill a few of the Orcs to see if they had any rations of course. But alas to no avail, for Orcs do not carry Lembas bread or other good (Elvish) food.

Alassea finished tying up her hair in a high ponytail, leaving strands of hair at the side of her face to wave freely in the wind and her side fringe swooping to the right of her forehead. She decided to do what she called, casual tree jumping, to wear of some of that energy she had saved for hunting rabbits. _'Why is food so scarce these days?'_ She wondered to herself when she found that a rabbit was not in sight for hours.

After a good fifteen minutes, Alassea finally found a spot to rest, comfier than before when she tied up her hair, and put down her bow and quiver to stretch her muscles. She was about to yawn into the sunset when suddenly she heard a twig snap. As quick as lightning, Alassea grabbed her bow and unsheathed an arrow from her quiver. It only took one hit to kill a rabbit, and she almost got them straight in the heart all the time, but was surprised when she heard voices instead. Using her elf hearing, she was able to decipher what they were saying.

"What were those two Hobbits doing when they got captured by those Orcs anyway aye?" A gruff voice said.

"I'm not sure. But we have to find them. We are less than a days behind them since they picked up our scent." A much more calm voice said, at least it seemed like he was trying to keep his voice calm.

Three figures appeared from the bushes into the small clearing Alassea was looking down on from the tree she was hiding in. _'What business does a man, a dwarf, and an elf have wondering through the woods?'_ Allasea thought as she studied them. The man had just above shoulder length dark brown hair, and a little more than stubble on his chin. The dwarf was short, of course, with orange-y hair and a beard, like most dwarves. The elf however, fascinated her the most. He had white-gold hair that reached just above his mid-back, wielding a bow and quiver along with two long knives in their sheaths on his back. Alassea could not help but smile as she looked at his facial features. _'He's a prince.'_ She thought to herself.

"Gimli, prepare a fire. We shall make rest here tonight." The man said to the dwarf. "But Aragorn what about the Orcs?" The elf interjected, disagreeing with him straight away. "Something tells me that someone has already done something about some of them," Aragorn said, looking around the clearing. Alassea flattened herself against the tree. 'A mere man can sense me, although, I am sure he isn't a regular man.' Alassea thought to herself as she tried to slow her breathing. "Legolas, scout ahead, see if you can tell how much farther ahead the Orcs and Uruk-Hai are." The man/Aragorn told the elf/Legolas. Legolas nodded and began to walk towards the trees opposite to where all three of them had entered before. But he stopped abruptly and sniffed the air. His ears twitched as Alassea accidentally snapped a twig off the tree. She mentally cursed at herself in Elvish, as Legolas said, "There's something out there... Stay alert." As if right on cue, around twenty Orcs suddenly ran into the clearing, surrounding the group of three, drawing swords and daggers. Surprising Alassea.

Gimli and Aragorn couldn't reach their weapons, but Legolas quickly shot two arrows in their direction, hitting two Orcs in between their eyes. Aragorn grabbed his sword and Gimli grabbed his axe (they had set them down earlier) and they began attacking the Orcs. Realizing that they were being overrun and getting hurt themselves, Alassea picked up her bow and set three arrows on the hilt, pulling back the bowstring and letting the arrows fly into the night. She was surprised at herself as the arrows hit three Orcs, killing them straight away, but she didn't let that distract her. Again Alassea set three arrows on her bow, firing again, and repeating the action one more time. She didn't miss a target, although she was afraid she would hit the man or the Elf. As Aragorn looked at the wound he had on his arm, Gimli and Legolas rushed to the last two Orcs, Gimli with his axe raised high, Legolas with his knives. But before they could touch the Orcs, Alassea had already done the task of killing them by releasing two more arrows. At first, Gimli thought that Legolas had killed the Orc he was about to kill, with his bow, and said, "Aye Elf he was mine!" Before turning to him, only to find him holding both of his long knives to the ground. He looked up to the trees, near Alassea's hiding spot, saying, "It wasn't me..."

I cursed at myself in Elvish. He sensed me, even in the darkness, he caught my scent. I slowly stepped out of the shadows, my bow pointed towards the ground, an arrow still in place in between my fingers, and my hood covering my face. When the three companions saw my bow, they raised their weapons and pointed them towards me, the man named Aragorn pointing his sword, the dwarf named Gimli pointing his axe, and the Elf names Legolas pointing his bow. I raised my bow, not aiming anywhere in particular, just close to Aragorn's head. "Who are you? What business does a hooded man have in these woods?!" Gimli yelled. "What business does a Dwarf, a man, and an Elf have wandering through these woods?" I retorted, my voice revealing I was female. The three paused for a moment, not lowering their weapons. '_They must think it's some sort of trap.' _"Our business," Aragorn began, "Is our own!" Gimli finished for him. I quickly interrupted, "As is mine!" I almost yelled, shaking off my hood. Aragorn and Gimli lowered their weapons slightly, but Legolas was still holding his bow firm in his hands, ready to fire an arrow in between my eyes at any second. By the looks of it, he was a great bowman.

"Lower your weapons, or the Dwarf dies," I said, pointing my bow to Gimli. I honestly thought that Aragorn and Gimli could do anything to harm me, seeing as though I was up in a tree and they were on the ground. Some part of me thought I was selfish, Legolas was probably a better bowman than me and could kill me first, but I paid no attention to that side of me. Aragorn and Gimli lowered their weapons. "You too Elf." "Legolas do as she says," Aragorn said to him. Legolas hesitated, and then lowered his bow, pointing it to the ground. "We mean no harm miss. My name is-" "Aragorn, son of Arathorn; The Dwarf, Gimli, son of Gloin; and the Elf, Legolas, son of Thranduil," I cut him off politely. They stared at me in awe and shock, and I laughed. "I know who you are, and who you seek. You are a part of the Fellowship of the Ring and you seek two Hobbits that were taken by Orcs." "How do you know of this?" Legolas yelled, stepping closer. I laughed, jumping down from the tree. I said, while smiling,

"The Wandering Elf knows more than people think."


End file.
